


Cutting Loose [OR Hancock's Master Plan]

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: Edward Deegan finally loosens up a little and learns it's not such a bad thing after all.
Relationships: Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor, Edward Deegan/John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Cutting Loose [OR Hancock's Master Plan]

Going into the john at the Rail and hearing a lot of grunting and slurping wasn’t anything new, especially on a Saturday night when the joint was really jumping. Deegan just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he did his business.

“Ed, that you?” Hancock called; there was a real definitive gravel to Deegan’s voice that was easy to pick out, even from a quiet chuckle. He looked down at Yvette, who was currently looking up at him with big eyes and a full mouth; Hancock put a finger to his lips and winked at her.

The stream halted so fast it kind of hurt. “…Hancock?” Edward had no idea why the hell he answered; who the hell starts a conversation in a bathroom? Or when they’re tickling a throat? _Or while they’re tickling someone’s throat in the bathroom?!_

Hancock cupped the back of her head, getting a little grind against the back of her throat before pulling back as he raised his hand to wave over the stall. “You want in?”

Yvette rolled her eyes, pulling back a little more to catch her breath.

If Edward wasn’t _absolutely_ positive that the girl he’d find in there was Yvette, he’d decline. But if it was true what-all she’d said, then there couldn’t be any doubt that if he went into that stall, he’d see the sharpshooter at Hancock’s waist. “Gimme a second.” His heart was pounding and it took a little longer than a second to finish doing what the hell he’d come in to do in the first place, but he managed. Even gave himself a little splash at the sink to clean up a little.

Hancock grinned down at her, pulling back. “Can you get up?” he asked.

Yvette nodded. “Just hold onto me so I do not lose the balance.” she whispered. Using his hips for a brace, she got up out of the squat that kept her knees off the tile floor. Then Yvette bent over, feet spread to get low enough, and opened her mouth again.

“I fucking _love_ you.” Hancock whispered as he held her chin to guide himself back into her mouth and then gripped her upper arms to help her balance. He could stay deep like this and Deegan could walk into a helluva setup, if he was smart.

Yvette gave him a hard suck, thighs trembling and closing her eyes. It was promising to be a _wild_ night. She gripped his thighs and steadied her feet, waiting.

Edward knocked on the stall door, waiting until Hancock gave the word before slipping in and coming right up on the sharpshooter, bent over and giving Hancock the business. He swallowed. “Don’t think you need a hand there.” he managed to get out in something like a normal tone.

Hancock chuckled. “Well I’ve only got one and doing this gets her all fired up, you get what I’m saying?”

The blood left his head so fast he got dizzy. “Is that ok?” Edward asked.

“Pick up her skirt and you tell me if she’s ok with it.” Hancock said drily. “Keep telling you man, you gotta cut loose a little.”

Edward rolled his eyes, catching some of the fabric around her hips and dragging it up until it was bunched at her waist. His breath caught as he saw there wasn’t a stitch on underneath and her thighs were gleaming. He tested with a finger anyway, nearly falling into the door as she pressed back against him and Hancock groaned.

“I mean if you want this end instead, I’m good either way.” Hancock rasped. “ _Fuck_ beautiful, you’re gonna take it off going that hard!”

Edward swallowed, standing up and unzipping. He pulled his cock through the boxers and the opening in his jeans and gave it a couple of pumps that it didn’t need, just to buy a little time to try and steady himself. But then he slid into her so easy and she clamped down on him so hard that Edward’s composure slipped away. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust.

Hancock had to let go of one of her arms to grab the top of the stall to keep himself steady as Edward pushed her into him. He could feel Yvette’s throat working against his head and her lips trembling trying to keep her mouth open. She had tears in her eyes and her nails were really digging into him through his clothes. “ _Fuck!”_ he hadn’t meant to get off so loudly while they were at the Rail, but something about being crammed together so tightly and Deegan _finally_ looking like he was loosening up just set him off.

Yvette struggled to swallow, breathe, and keep her legs steady. The couple of times she had taken Edward to bed, he’d been so gentle--so _maddeningly_ gentle--she was starting to think he just didn’t have it in him to be rough. But there he was, pulling her into his thrusts, denim chafing her skin as he _used_ her. Her head was starting to swim for the surprise and lack of air…and then she came.

Edward found himself pushed free and a big wet patch on his jeans that brought the focus back with a painful clarity. “What--wait!” he scrambled to grab her around the waist as she went limp. Hancock at least had her arms so she didn’t go face-first into the tile.

“Can you lean back with her a little?” Hancock asked.

Straining his back, Edward did so as he nodded, feeling her sag in his grip. “ _Shit.”_ he muttered under his breath, although Hancock didn’t seem at all worried.

Hancock patted her cheeks. “Come on, come back to life, beautiful. That’s it, deep breath in and out.”

Yvette shook her head, blinking away the fuzzy grayness around her eyes. “I think I have forgotten my name.” she said jokingly as she worked to catch her breath.

Hancock grinned and kissed her forehead. “How about we take this back home, huh?”

She nodded.

“You in, Ed?” he asked the other Ghoul. “Prime good times about to happen.”

Edward swallowed, feeling her trying to stand up in his grip. He didn’t loosen it for fear of dropping her.

Yvette tipped her head back. “Please?”

He looked down at her. “Somebody…somebody’s gotta carry you.” Edward managed to get out.

Hancock grinned. “That’s a good man.” They had to leave the stall so Edward could pick Yvette up like a bride, with Hancock arranging her dress to cover up most of the big wet stain on Edward. “Alright, beautiful. Drunk performance time.” he teased.

Yvette rolled her eyes, but blew kisses to the bar and cackled as Edward carried her out of the Rail with Hancock beside him.

“You really shouldn’t let her get so soused, Hancock.” Ham said as they passed him. “She _does_ know how to make problems.”

Yvette laughed. “I would _never_! I like you too well, _‘Am_!” she blew him a kiss.

Hancock had to put a hand over his mouth, pretending to wipe it to hide the smile. “Next time I’ll keep her to the wine.” he managed to get out with barely a quaver.

Ham shook his head, a rare half-smile blooming on his face. “Good night, Miss Yvette.” he said as he rolled his eyes and waggled his fingers at her in a wave.

Yvette blew him another kiss as Edward carried her out of the Rail. She settled in his grasp once the doors were closed. “Am I really very well known to be the light-weight?” she asked.

Hancock chuckled. “I’m afraid you are, beautiful. But a cute one.”

Edward couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Well, I will try not to abuse this knowledge.” Yvette replied. “You can put me down now, Edward.”

“No he can’t. You’re drunk, remember? Gotta carry you _all_ the way to bed.” Hancock said with a gleam in his eye.

“He will hurt his back!” Yvette protested.

“You’re really _not_ that heavy, Miss Yvette.” Edward said quietly. “And if you stop wiggling, you’re not a hard carry at all.”

She blushed.

“See? Now c’mon, the night’s wasting.” Hancock said as he led the way back to the Old State House.

***

Edward set her down on the bed and turned away to go, stopping as he felt her hands wrap around his.

“Don’t go?” Yvette said softly. “Please?”

Hancock pulled a chair over, setting it by the bed and sitting down. “Don’t mind me.”

Edward pulled his hand free. “Look, uh…with the exception of the uh…” he coughed into his fist. “Ya know.” he couldn’t think of a better way to finish that sentence. “I’m outta my element.” he said baldly.

Yvette reached for his hand again. “It is ok. And if you are really not comfortable, it is ok to say so. We can kiss good night, and that can be that. But if you do not mind _Jean_ watching, and if he can be _quiet_ ,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

Hancock raised a brow. “Quiet? I’m always quiet, what, you think I’d give him tips?”

“Yes, absolutely.” she said frankly.

He laughed.

Yvette shook her head, laughing, then looked back up at Edward with soft eyes. “It could be fun. It was fun earlier, was it not?” she licked her lips, slowly resting her free hand on the wet spot and the bulge of his pants. “It felt _so_ very good, Edward.” she said softly.

Edward swallowed, pressing into her hand. Then he pulled back. “I…I don’t wanna hurt you. I mean if we hadn’t caught you…ya know, you might’ve hurt that pretty nose of yours.” he said, barely brushing the end of it.

Yvette blushed, letting go of him entirely to hide her red cheeks.

“Ed, my man, sometimes you bust your ass when it’s really good. I mean _really_ good. One of you goes into the headboard, or falls off the couch, or--”

“Or misplaces the handcuff key? _Four times,_ at this point.” Yvette offered.

Hancock snorted. “ _The point is_ , Ed, my man…as long as you’re not ignoring the big signals, you’re _fine_. Right?”

“I will tell you if I hurt. You are _so_ considerate, so kind, I know you would listen to me. And if _Jean_ is watching, it is more eyes to keep guard, yes?” Yvette pointed out. She stood up slowly, sliding her hands up Edward’s body to lock her fingers behind his head and press against him. “But if it is simply too much, we understand. I will kiss you good night, and walk you to my door, and see you again tomorrow.” she said softly.

Edward looked down at her, felt the way she pressed against him. She’d never done what she’d done earlier before. “Tell me the truth about something.” he said.

Yvette nodded.

“Have I…have I gotten you off, before?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Because you’ve never…” he trailed off.

“She’s got like…fifteen ways she gets off.” Hancock offered. “That was a big one, what she did all down the front of you. Takes some work to get her there, but it’s worth it.”

Edward watched the color rise fast in her face as she turned to look at Hancock.

“I do _not_ \--I mean--you be quiet!” she stammered.

Hancock grinned. “I’m still learning all the ways she gets off, we been together a while now. You just gotta relax Ed, and go with the flow.”

Yvette opened her mouth to scold him; for what she wasn’t _sure,_ but there had to be something to get on him about for making her blush and feel flustered. But Edward’s fingers were on her chin and turning her to look at him, and the look in his eyes had that same darkly sensual note that Hancock got whenever he felt like bringing out the cuffs.

“Sweetheart, will you take your dress off for me?” Edward asked softly. If there were fifteen ways she got off, he figured he now knew of at least two. And if she wanted him; _really_ wanted him, the way she always insisted when they started fooling around…maybe he could take the risk. Hell, he’d already gone off-book just going into the stall while she was using that gorgeous mouth on Hancock.

It was very different from the way Hancock took charge; softer but just as sinister. Yvette felt her knees wobble. She nodded.

Edward kissed her gently, then moved around her to sit on the bed, looking up at her expectantly.

Hancock watched her take a deep breath, saw the surprise on her face and the tremble in her fingers as she started messing with the buttons on her dress. He licked his lips; Ed must’ve looked at her in _some_ kind of way to get her all shy like that. He loved having her shy, loved pushing her around sometimes (and then her turning around and pushing back, but that was a story for a different time). If Ed was into the same kind of thing, and got the proof she was into it too, maybe he’d calm down and the three of them could work out this thing they were doing.

Edward watched the dress slip down her back, reaching out to catch it so he could set it over the end of the bed neatly as she turned around. He patted the spot next to him, kissing her as soon as she sat and then tipping her back so he could get his mouth on her breasts.

Hancock lit a cigarette, watching as Ed buried his face in her breasts. Couldn’t blame him, Hancock thought as he inhaled, her rack was _stupendous_. Ed was apparently a real connoisseur of that spot; he used his teeth and tongue on the nips, got them blushing and standing up tall and hard, sucked on the soft undersides until she giggled, rubbed his cheeks against them and kissed probably every heartbeat. Hancock watched Yvette squirm under the other Ghoul, panting and kicking out as the blush spread on her body, and saw her reach for Ed’s shirt. He sat up a little straighter as Ed grabbed her wrists and eased them onto the mattress. He murmured something Hancock didn’t catch, then looked up at Hancock.

“Handcuffs, huh?”

Hancock grinned. “Sometimes. Lost the keys though, but if you’re uh…looking for a set-up, I got you covered.” he put out the cigarette and turned around to open the nightstand, grabbing a long strip of fabric.

Edward nodded. “That’ll do.” he helped her sit up, kissing her temple.

“You don’t strip?” Hancock asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and joined them on the bed, kissing her shoulder before easing her arms behind to tie them off.

“I’m sorry.” Yvette said softly.

“I just…I’m not ready.” Edward replied before turning his attention back to her. “I know you are. I’m just…keeping you out of trouble. Alright, sweetheart?” he growled.

Hancock grinned as Yvette shivered against him. “That’s the spirit Ed.”

Edward paused, looking at him and the blushing girl leaning against him. He nodded a little. “Ok, so how do a couple of guys get through the other thirteen ways?” He asked.

Hancock laughed. “Don’t pull out is number one.” he said. “And before you give me the eye, the top drawer of that dresser behind you’s got Rad-X and RadAway in it.”

Yvette did her best to give Hancock a pinch, even though her fingers in their current position could only really brush his thighs. But he must’ve gotten the intention because his arms went around her and reached down to grab her thighs, forcing them spread.

“Then you just go crazy.” Hancock said cheerfully.

Edward unzipped himself again, sliding his hands along her thighs to take over holding them down. He watched Hancock’s hands slide up to her breasts and grip them hard. She jumped, and Edward swallowed. “Kind of like a private Party right now, isn’t it sweetheart?” he breathed.

Yvette nodded, taking a deep breath just as he eased the tip in.

Hancock watched over her shoulder as he played with her breasts. She was already huffing and Ed hadn’t even gotten to the thick part. He slid a hand down to pinch her clit, feeling the puffiness of it. She yelped, and Hancock put his other hand over her mouth and gave Ed a little nod.

The squeeze she’d put on when Hancock had grabbed her little joy button almost had him off; Edward pushed forward harder, fighting her as Hancock’s fingers worked on her. It was incredibly; she was as hot as she’d been the night of the Party, but she was clean and it was just him and Hancock there for her. He started to thrust; if rule one was ‘don’t pull out’, then he wasn’t going to pull out tonight, and damn the consequences in the morning.

Hancock fucked mean and hard, Edward thought as he held Yvette to his chest and his shirt soaked up her tears and sweat. He had his hands on her ass, holding the angle for Hancock as the mayor dug his fingers into her hips and leaned back to drive up into her. He’d kept most of his clothes on; Edward wasn’t sure if it was a courtesy for him or part of messing with her. Hancock had mentioned earlier something about going skin-to-skin and he’d _thought_ Hancock meant trying to pull a stunt like Mugs and Meyer had at the last two Parties; he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about rubbing against another guy inside a girl, but at the same time he couldn’t say he’d _never_ try it. After all, he was currently in bed with another guy and the most beautiful wildcat sharpshooter he’d ever met; not a thing Edward _ever_ thought would happen in any combination.

And she _was_ a wildcat, kicking and biting as her body shook; she’d gotten teary-eyed and gushed against him a few times and he had to admit it felt _good_ not holding back. She’d be bruised up the next couple of days and he figured she wouldn’t want to fool around for a little while--which was probably safer, or else he was going to keel over with a damn heart attack--but the best part was the way she looked at him when she could get her eyes open; desperation and hunger and affection all muddled up together in a way that made his stomach twist. Edward’s _favorite_ part so far though was the way she shivered and her skin went bumpy when he called her ‘sweetheart’. He would have to make sure to do it _every time_ he shot off in her.

Hancock held her thighs to her chest, kissing the top of her head. “You’re doing _so_ good beautiful, so good for me and for Ed, you’re gonna wear us out.” he cooed. Watching Ed work her, Hancock determined he was just generally a gentle fuck. Even when he was excited and digging into her a little more, he was just slower and didn’t tend to leave much in the way of bruising. At least he’d stopped hesitating about popping off in her, at least for that night. Yvette’s puss was a flushed and sticky mess and it was starting to hit that real smooth point where she wasn’t wrapping around with that stranglehold when she came. “That’s right beautiful, you just take it like a beautiful, good girl; show your boys how much you want em.” he teased.

Seeing the desperate look and tears in her eyes gave him the tingles, and if his tip didn’t feel bruised already, he’d get Ed to hold her again for at least a dry run--dry in the sense he probably didn’t have a drop left in his balls to put in her, not the kind of dry that’d actually hurt her. Hancock kissed the top of her head again, pressing his fingers into the meat of her thighs. “Shh, _shh_ , beautiful, just a little bit longer, bet Ed’s about to give up the last drop this time.” he teased as Edward leaned back and really ground it into her.

Yvette was overwhelmed by the attention: Edward’s gentle hands and thick cock, his purred ‘sweetheart’ ringing in her ears as Hancock angled his hips to hit all the places that made her legs kick as she came. Hancock showing off her bends and whispering praise as Edward rolled against her. There were no words for how good she felt; not just for how many times her men were getting her off and getting off with her, but that she had _two men_ to love and be loved by. Or one to love and be loved by and the other to explore with; in any case, it was more than she could have asked for.

The last little dribble from Edward signaled the end of the game, which was just as well. Yvette’s nerves were on fire, and she couldn’t help but shake and twitch as her body struggled to settle down. She was a mess, she knew, and as long as Edward hung around she would have to put up with the nausea-inducing Rad-Away treatment; but it was a small price to pay for being cared about.

“Uh…sweetheart?” Edward cupped her face as her legs jerked. “Hancock, is she ok?”

“Aftershocks Ed; ever fuck a gal so hard she’s still feeling it after you pull out?” Hancock replied as he untied her wrists, peppering her shoulder with kisses as he warmed the joints and helped her move again. “You were _so_ good, beautiful, you’re the best.” he whispered in her ear.

Yvette nodded sleepily, willing her limbs to stillness. “Love you.” she murmured back.

“Uh…can’t say I have.” Edward said slowly, not _quite_ feeling like an outsider as they put their heads together and talked sweet to each other…but still like he was intruding. “The top drawer of the dresser, right?”

Hancock nodded. “C’mon beautiful, let’s get you in the bath--”

Yvette shook her head and held her hands out to Edward. “Kiss first.” she demanded, slurring a little.

Hancock chuckled. “She never gets enough of it.” he explained.

Edward leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, kissing it as best he could. “There. Now will you let us take care of you, sweetheart?”

Yvette nodded, leaning on Hancock and shuffling to the bathroom as Edward went to the dresser. As he set her down in the tub and started the water, she snagged Hancock’s arm. “Do I have to?” she asked, making a face.

Hancock cupped her cheek. “For now. Remember, nobody knows but us that you can take it.” he reminded her. Maybe if Ed hung around long enough, he could be let in on the secret--he was good with secrets anyway. But for the time being, the fact she was _technically_ a Ghoul was just for them to know and nobody else to find out.

Yvette sighed, because Hancock was right and they had already agreed…but _oh_ how she hated the way the Rad-Away felt going in. “Hate it, but I guess if it means he cares.”she conceded.

“He doesn’t get shot.” Hancock finished, with a smile.

Yvette chuckled as Edward came in with the bag and a cane to use as an impromptu IV pole. Hancock knelt by the tub to set the line, then smoothed down her hair.

“You want something to nibble on, beautiful?” He asked.

Yvette nodded.

“Hot, or cold?” Hancock cupped her chin.

“Mmm…nothing too much in either direction.” she murmured.

Hancock nodded. “C’mon Ed--she needs a nibble.” He rose, dusting off his knees, and squeezed past Edward to get to the door.

Edward perched on the edge of the tub to lean in and give her a kiss on the forehead. “Sweetheart?”

“I do not like it on an empty tum.” Yvette reached up and rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. “Promise, I will be here when you come back.” she said with a warm smile.

He nodded, getting up to follow Hancock.

Standing in the kitchen, watching Hancock cut up some fruit, was an odd experience. Edward supposed it was only weird because he never really thought that much about what other people did in their own spaces. Or maybe it was weird because he’d just helped the mayor double-team his wife.

“Forgot to ask her if she wanted sweet or salt.” Hancock explained with a shrug. “Never know after she gets done giving it all like she just did.”

Edward made a non-committal noise as he leaned against the counter and watched. “Hancock, can I ah…can I ask you something?” he said.

“Shoot.” Hancock replied.

“You uh…you do a lot of this kind of thing? I mean before.” Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Before what? You mean before this,” Hancock gestured to his face, “or before this?” he held up the wedding-ring finger.

“The second.” Edward replied drily. “The first probably ain’t that relevant to either of us.”

Hancock snorted. “True enough. If you’re asking if I got into some wild shit before, well that’s a question you already know the answer to: the Watch Party didn’t happen by accident.” he gave a raspy cackle. “Now ask me if I ever had it so wild with somebody I cared about this much,” he held up the wedding-ring finger again, “and I’d have to tell you this is probably the first time I’ve ever loved somebody this much and had’em love me back just as much.”

That was kind of comforting to Edward; maybe it was because for a moment, Hancock sounded about as confused as he himself felt. “And it doesn’t…work you up? This kinda…I mean…” Edward floundered.

“Thing is, we talk. She probably told you that, right?” Hancock replied, setting the knife down so he could turn to talk to Edward directly and gesture safely.

Edward nodded. “Yeah, she’s said it a few times.”

“So we talk. And we talk. And because we talk, I don’t have to hide as much from her, and she doesn’t have to hide as much from me. I mean there’s still shit we haven’t told each other, probably wouldn’t tell each other just on a whim, but shit like this? We don’t _have_ to hide it. My wife’s a passionate gal with a wild streak at last twice as big across as the Commonwealth. And she thinks I hang the fuckin’ moon, and gives me the _privilege_ to know her. You followin’ me so far?” he asked.

Not quite, but Edward didn’t want to interrupt, so he nodded.

“Meanwhile, I’m a wild sonofabitch, and instead of going after me for it like she’s gotta _fix_ me or some shit like that, she just opens her arms and lets me have the privilege of _sharing_ with her. I don’t gotta put up a front and hide shit.” Hancock cracked a can against the counter to free some dry, crumbling biscuits. He put the fruit on top; once the juices soaked in, they were actually pretty good. “She’s a privilege Ed, like no one’s ever gotten to have before.” he then continued. “Maybe I’m waxing too poetic for ya, but my point is…” Hancock trailed off as the point tried to leave before he could get it out. Luckily for him, he caught it in time. “Point is, we work together. Because we talk, because she is the kind of gal she is and I’m the kind of guy I am. Instead of dragging the worst out of each other, I dunno, we just…work. Because we can talk real to each other.”

Edward didn’t _quite_ get it; that they were honest as hell with each other, he could get. That they didn’t set each other off like oil on a fire, sure. He was just still caught up on _how_ it was their combined wildness didn’t make its own problems. “That how you handle jealousy too?”

Hancock shrugged. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’d bother me a whole lot more if you were smooth. But that bullshit, she doesn’t go for. She measures a guy in shoulder width and smarts, and that’s enough for her. You ran around with her a while, right? I mean before that Parson’s shit?”

Edward frowned, nodding. “Yeah, she uh, she did a couple of jobs for me, and we did a couple of runs together.” Had hunkered down in the dark together to keep warm, kept Raiders’ off each others asses, rolled their eyes at Jack together…and then after, met up friendly in the bar to just sit and chat; looked for her when he came into Goodneighbor between caravans before he decided to settle there.

“She liked your company then, she sure as shit likes it now.” Hancock said with a grin. “And having watched you on her twice by now, I really _can’t_ work up a worry. You like her, you’re good to her, you’ve got at least enough sense to _try_ with her…and no matter what, end of the day I got faith she comes home to me. Not saying you don’t matter, just saying that what we’ve been through, what we’ve got…that’d be real hard to get between, ya feel?”

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “I do like her.” he said flatly.

“You just gotta relax, man. Thinking too much when it ain’t called for.” Hancock opened a cabinet and pulled out a tube of potato crisps. “Hey, reach up there and grab that red bottle, would you?” he gestured.

Edward turned around to do so. “It’s a habit.” he replied, pulling it down and squinting at it. There was no label.

“Tarberry wine.” Hancock explained. “From the Slog. Kinda thick, but you cut it with some water, it ain’t half-bad.”

Edward nodded a little. “Wine doesn’t get her, but two shots and she’s a loopy mess.” he snorted.

“I gave up trying to understand that. She says it’s a French thing, I tell her I wanna French her, she smacks me, we keep going.” Hancock grinned, picking up the plate of fruit and the crisps tube. “Chalk it up to her being used to one thing and not the other; like the fact that just a third of a shot of Med-X makes her fuzzy, meanwhile I’m shotgunning three in a row to _start_ getting loose.”

“I guess that makes sense--tolerances, or whatever.” Edward stepped out of the way to let Hancock lead the way back up. Some of the morning crew were starting to wander in, and he saw a lot of side-eye at the state of his clothes as he followed. Well…it wasn’t _exactly_ secret that he was dating the mayor’s wife with said mayor’s permission. Now they were just getting an eyeful of the truth.

Hancock let them back in, setting the plate and crisps on a chair he dragged into the bathroom to sit beside the tub. The bag was still dripping and Yvette was lazing with her eyes closed. “How’s it going, beautiful?” he asked.

“Mm, sleepy. Two incredibly handsome men _ravaged_ me all last night.” she said with a sleepy smile.

“Damn, where was I?” Hancock teased.

“You know _exactly_ where you were.” Yvette replied.

Hancock laughed. “You wanna hang around for breakfast, Ed?”

Edward shook his head. “No, I need to go clean up, catch a nap before my shift. Are…are you gonna be ok, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

Yvette nodded. “ _Jean_ spoils me always. I promise; today I will be lazy like a fat, happy cat, and you do not have to worry.”

Hancock stepped back to let Ed squeeze by to kiss her goodbye. He returned the other Ghoul’s curt nod and closed the bathroom door behind him to let him gather his things and slip out in peace. It also gave Hancock a chance to ditch his duds and pop into the other end of the tub. “Beautiful, you are _goddamn_ amazing.” he said.

Yvette sat up carefully, reaching for the snacks to take some for herself and feed some to him. “I love you.” she said.

Hancock grinned, kissing her thumb as she slid a bite into his mouth. “Love you too, beautiful. After this, gonna tuck you under the covers and keep you there to rest up.”

Yvette shook her head, chuckling. She took a sip of the water-and-tarberry wine Hancock set up for her, and passed him the glass to share. “Well I cannot argue with my very smart husband, now can I?”

Hancock snorted, drinking and passing it back to her. “Well being my _smarter_ wife, I guess you can. But I’m glad you don’t when I wanna treat you sweet.”

“Why argue when you make such a good point?” she teased, squeezing his sides with her feet. “Do you feel better now?”

Hancock nodded. “Yeah. He’s still trying to figure it out, but he ain’t so tied up in himself he can’t cut loose at least every now and then.” Hancock ran his hands up her shins. “I’d still like to see you back before morning but I can understand now if you’re not, if he’s putting _those_ kinds of moves on you...so at least be back by the afternoon.” Hancock grinned and waggled his brow.

Yvette blushed. “Do _not_ , I am still embarassed.” She shook her head; Edward had been commanding in the kind of way she liked--the way that _asked_ for her to cooperate instead of _demanding_ it. Truth be told, she had thought that was a rare skill, as only Hancock and one other past lover had been able to make her feel that way.

“ _Why_ , beautiful? I can getcha to melt the same way.” Hancock pinched her calf playfully. If he had to guess, it was probably because of that big part of her that took care of everyone else; the part that fought real hard against not being in charge.

“It is very naked feeling.” she explained. “You know what I mean.” Yvette added, poking him with her toes as Hancock waggled his brow and winked again.

He laughed. “Just playing with you, beautiful. I get what you mean, I do.” Hancock accepted another bite, kissing her thumb again. He did; the fact she could talk him off just by purring in his ear and rubbing his shoulders made him just as flustered. “No worries.”

Yvette nodded, taking another sip and offering Hancock the bottom of the glass. She sighed, feeling the burn in her veins from the Rad-Away, the weakness in her thighs, and the security of her marriage. Minus the Rad-Away, it all blended into a satisfaction she hadn’t expected to find in the Commonwealth; one that she was glad to have and to share.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOF. Edward Deegan: Sensual Man is a jam I didn't know I was going to be singing when I started but now let me just queue up that 14-part harmony :D 
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, Hancock's master plan was to judge Edward's love-making prowess by way of a kinky threesome. Because he is a genius :D


End file.
